


Howl

by orphan_account



Series: Queen Daenerys [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Queen Daenerys, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

A smirk as she attempted a faux effort to test her bonds, Margaery cooed. “Yes, they’re tight enough my queen.” Daenerys pursed her plump lips as she dragged a finger down the other woman’s chest, over her waist and then nestled between her legs. Caressing her wet lips with her digit. “And you certainly seem slick enough.”

A shiver as Margaery nodded quickly, her efforts to raise her hips only for the restraints on her legs to prevent more than a fraction of movement. In turn the blonde laughed as she then slipped her finger inside, curving as she whispered. “But we must make sure you’re ready.” Margaery’s wide eyes gazed up to her queen as she groaned, no words formed, only a sound.

Daenerys remained unswayed by her lover’s begging, she continued to pump her finger, steady, methodical. Her eyes ran along Margaery’s heaving chest and gaping mouth. “Soon Margaery, soon. After all my cock is much larger than just one, two, perhaps even all my fingers.”


End file.
